


Baby, I'll Be Loving You Till We're 70

by loop_ann



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Harry, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Harry, Chaptered, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Louis, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Emma Tomlinson - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Flirty Louis, Fluff, Jealous Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg Harry, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Older Harry, Oral Sex, Possessive Louis, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Student Louis, Sub Harry, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Louis, Younger Louis, in the 'Eventual Smut', obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loop_ann/pseuds/loop_ann
Summary: Louis is charmed by his cute and sexy English professor, Mr Styles in Uni. Harry was living his life in peace when Louis Tomlinson waltzes in with no care in the world. Harry tries to stay away but what can one do when the heart wants to disobey?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 43
Kudos: 96





	1. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic and its first chapter is really short . I am so sorry. I'll write a longer one if I can  
> Enjoy (At least I hope so)

It was supposed to be a normal day. A typical day for an ordinary Uni student by the name Louis Tomlinson. However, fate had other plans for him. Of course the day he arrives at school early he sees a cherub.

Brown chocolaty curls fell to his shoulders, glowing emerald eyes, and an ethereal smile etched upon his face with _dimples_ , his long gangly limbs that seemed to go on forever, and the best of all, those plump full lips that he wanted to kiss, bite and pull at. He desperately needed to know this man's name.

Out of the corner of his mind, he heard someone say,” Mr Styles from today on you’ll be starting as the English professor.”.

Louis snapped out of his reverie. How could he dream about kissing his teacher! He decided to forget this angel and go on with his routine life. But no, no, no! How could the heavens let him lead a peaceful life?

Just as he was walking past Mr Styles, the man slipped on air and fell onto him. Louis being the great guy he is, caught the clumsy man, who readily fell on his chest. The man steadied himself and turned to look at Louis. With his head down he apologised profusely and looked back up at Louis with wide, innocent, doe eyes and a shadow of a pout on his pink lips. Louis couldn’t help the fond that radiated out of him.

” It’s all good Mr Styles. Being the knight in shining armour for the most gorgeous damsel in distress is not what I expected in the morning. But I am on board with it.”, Louis said with a cheeky smile. Mr Styles blushed and giggled. Fucking _giggled_. And it was the most beautiful sound that Louis ever had the pleasure of hearing.

”The name’s Harry, by the way, Harry Styles. I’ll be your new English teacher starting today. You can call me Harry though as I am barely 5 years older than you. What’s your name ‘my knight in shining armour’?”, Harry said with a cheeky smile of his own. And God was his voice deep. Louis wondered if it would go lower or higher if he was spread out underneath him with legs in the air. He quickly brushed off the thought. He didn’t _need_ to get hard in front of his Professor.

” It’s Louis, Louis Tomlinson, ‘ _princess_ ’.”, Louis replied with a toothy grin but soon it turned to horror as he realised what he had called his own professor.

” Um…I-I’m -um..sorry. I didn’t mean to call you that, Prof- Harry. I promise.Um….it just slipped out, I guess…. ”, Louis trailed off and looked sheepishly at the ground.

When he turned to look back at his Professor, he felt his pants tighten. Harry had the prettiest, pink blush on his cheek that darkened as it continued down his neck. He mumbled gibberish and stalked off to the staff room.Louis realised that Harry was definitely gay or bi.That meant he had a chance. As Harry walked off, Louis caught himself staring at his plump ass which swayed to the movement of his hips. Louis wanted to bite into it and leave marks all over it. He definitely needed help.

He was jolted awake when he felt a hard slap on his back. It was his best mate and partner in crime, Zayn.” Hey mate, saw you all dazed out in the middle of the corridor. Found some guy you fancy, eh ? Come on share your sex adventures with your best mate.”, Zayn snickered.

Louis rolled his eyes and flipped him off, but his mind still wandered off to pretty jade eyes, brown curls and long gangly limbs. He needed to wank. So he did, in the Uni’s bathroom after slinking away from Zayn and his nosy questions.

And if he wanked to a certain curly-haired lad sucking him off and later day-dreamed about him the rest of the day, no one needed to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!!! You made it this far!!!!!  
> I sincerely hope you liked it. I would like to continue this series and hope you join this journey as well. I'll update as soon as I can.  
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading


	2. The Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring,  
> Louis as a flirt and Harry as the adorable creature he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... ' as soon as I can ' is here . And this chapter is slightly longer than the previous one  
> I don't know what to say except ....  
> ENJOY

The second time Louis met Harry was in his English class the following week. Obviously. He came into class prepared to study till he dropped, determined to make up for the many mistakes he made the past week (because of a certain someone). But his mouth fell open when he saw the man of his dreams (wet dreams) walk into class. It seemed that Harry was dead set on failing Louis this year.

His hair was pulled back in a pretty bun; on his luscious lips was a thin layer of lipgloss. But that was not what had Louis keeling over. It was his fucking suit. A black and white suit with a matching tie, and of course, some skin-tight black trousers which, Louis soon realised, made his delicious bum stick out, even more, driving Louis insane. He internally smacked himself. Louis took a deep breath and told his dick to take one too.Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zayn smirking. He'd show Zayn that he could stay in the same room as Harry without creaming his pants. The boy had been pestering Louis all week to spill the beans after which, Zayn became the most annoying mate one could have.

But that was beside the point. Now, the bigger problem for Louis was to get through this class without making a fool out of himself. The class began and Louis realised that Harry had this drawl in his speech which instead of annoying, he found endearing. It seemed as though he thought out every single word before speaking. Louis had to smile at that.Unfortunately for him, Harry turned to look at him at that very moment and saw Louis stare at him with what was probably a very creepy smile. He frowned and walked towards Louis. That was when Louis realised that he had fucked up. He braced himself for the inevitable. But to his delight, Harry went over to the kid next to him, who had raised a doubt. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

That was when he heard the slow, sweet sound that he loved so much, “Louis, why have you not written anything in your notebook yet? I had specifically asked all the students to write whatever I had written. This is not acceptable. You’ll stay back and meet me in this room after school and I’ll explain it in brief once again and this time you will write the notes. Is that clear?” Harry ordered.How could Louis have been so stupid! Of course, he won't be able to write any notes nor pay attention in class if he was focussed upon not getting hard. "Sorry sir. And yes, it’s clear." Louis said. Harry huffed and continued the class. Louis did the one thing he wasn’t supposed to do - make a fool of himself. The rest of the session passed without a problem. Nonetheless, Louis dreaded what would happen after school.

Zayn, on the other hand, during recess doubled over laughing at his plight. He didn’t know what came over him when he decided to consult _Zayn_ of all people about his dilemma. “This is a golden opportunity man. While he is teaching you, you can seduce him. Isn’t that the perfect plan?” Zayn said with a mishchievous grin on his face. Louis placed his head in his hands and groaned,” Why am I friends with you again?”. Zayn just flashed his shitty grin and left.

Louis replayed Zayn’s words in his head. A golden idea struck him.He would take his princess on a date.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Although he was a nervous wreck, Louis confidently knocked on the door. Harry called out,” Come in Louis and shut the door behind you.”. After doing so, when Louis turned to look at Harry he had a mini heart attack.Tiny strands of curly hair had fallen out of the bun and framed the sides of his face, he had on a pair of black glasses which made everything worse, his sleeves were rolled up, showing the ink etched onto his skin.To top it of, the sunrays filtering through the windows, cast an celestial glow around him making him look like a true angel. Louis wondered how one person can look this lovely all the time. He stood frozen at the door and was woken by,” Are you going to sit down or have you fallen asleep already?” Louis made his way to the first seat and took out his books. “So let us start the lesson then, my incompetent knight.”

An hour had passed and the session would be ending soon, however Louis had yet to put his plan into action.His brilliant mind formulated another plan.He switched on his _‘flirt mode_ ’. Louis began answering all of Harry’s questions with speed and ease. After all, he was pretty good at it. Harry seemed pleasantly surprised.

“If you are this good at English then why were you sleeping in my class?”

“Harry, Harry, Harry. You come into class with those tight trousers that accentuate your plump little ass and ask me why I wasn’t writing notes? That isn’t fair.All I wanted to do was-“

“LOUIS!!!! What on God’s Earth are you saying! I am your professor. Stay professional.”Harry shrieked

“Harry, I was taught to praise whatever deserved it. So I did. You were saying? “

Harry just fish-mouthed at him with a gorgeous dark pink blush blooming across his face.

‘Cute’, Louis thought

“Anway Harry, I have a couple a questions that cannot be answered in this class so I think another class is required. Today’s a Friday so…. We can have another extra class on Saturday in the afternoon if you are free. Are you up for it?”

While still sporting the pretty blush, Harry stuttered,”Y-yes I-I guess. But only on one condition.”

“Yes, princess?”

“S-shut up. Okay two conditions.” Louis grumbled. Harry shot him a look and continued.” One, you are to call me Harry and only Harry outside and two, you should not comment on my attire or my um- ass.” with the blush returning to his cheeks. Louis of course found a loophole,

“So I can call you whatever I want when we are alone. Is that what you mean to say _angel_?”

“NO!! You can’t-“

“Once said, it’s set in stone _babe_. No can do.”

“But-“

“No ifs and buts _princess_. See you tomorrow at one. I’ll pick you up at the Uni gate and we’ll go to a nearby cafe. Come on time _sweetheart_.” Louis said as he walked through the door leaving a dumbfounded Harry behind.

Louis had a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you made it till the end of the 2nd chapter. Hope you liked it and stick around till the end . I'll update whenever I feel like it. You guys can leave suggestions on how to improve or give ideas on what to write next  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated  
> Thank you for reading


	3. The Date and its Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At that moment Louis realised that this was not some one-time fuck crush. He was in love with Harry.  
> However, this conclusion didn't overwhelm him. Instead he was exhilarated. He finally found someone he would gladly spend his whole life chasing after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um.. this is the new update.It's shit but I really hope you guys like it. I was extremely lazy so I couldn't bother to edit this. If there are any mistakes please do put them in the comments.

Louis knew that he had fucked up. It was his first date with his cute professor and, he was late. He had to pick Harry at one, but it was already 1:15. His mother had insisted on making him trim the grass. Trim the grass? Seriously! He was behind time and, he could only hope that Hary would still be waiting for him as he sped off towards Uni. 

As he neared the school, he saw a figure near the gate. He was elated. Harry was waiting for him. But his heart stopped when he got closer. Harry had donned a pretty floral shirt with his hair pulled back in a ponytail, and of course, _skin-tight_ jeans that made his thick thighs look even more scrumptious and a pair of brown Chelsea boots (obviously).

When Louis pulled to a stop, he was met with a frown on his favourite face. “You were supposed to arrive 20 minutes earlier, Louis. What would you have done if I had not waited? Anyway, where were you? You were the one that requested this extra class but you show up late. Learn to come on time next time. Am I clear ?” Harry babbled.

Harry was answered with silence, an idiotic smile and fond eyes.

“Louis? Are you listening to me?”

Louis couldn’t catch a single word. He was mesmerized by the graceful and light movements of Harry's face. The way his tongue would stick out at times, the way he would lick his lips after a few sentences, the way the wind blowing hair into his face made him sputter some of his words, the way his eyes would widen when he was angry….

‘Angry’

Oh fuck. Harry was angry and he was probably smiling like an idiot because he was enraptured by his little things. He quickly turned to Harry with a sheepish smile and apologetic eyes.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. “Finally, woken up, haven’t you? Thank the Gods. Now let us go. We are already 30 minutes behind schedule. And I hope you take me to a nice place to make up for you blunder.”

“Of course, darling. Anything for you.” 

Harry looked at him like he had grown two heads.

“W-who?!!! I thought you were joking yesterday! Don’t call me that ever again.” Harry scolded and put on the sternest face he could. 

However, it had the opposite effect. In Louis’ eyes, he looked like an angry kitten, what with the way he had his brows furrowed and lips upturned in a pretty pout.

“Stop smiling! What do you keep smiling about? You know what? I don’t even want to know. Just drive.”Harry said as he proceeded to turn away from Louis with his nose upturned. 

Louis had to chuckle at that.

“Awhhhh .....My pouty kitten is mad. I have to fix that don’t I? Wait a while pup, I’ll turn that upside down in a minute.”Louis said with a laugh.

Harry twisted to glare at him and then faced away from him. In that fraction of a second Louis caught a ghost of a smile on his lips. He grinned.

This date was going swimmingly.

Everything was going terribly. Louis had spilled his coffee, the counter lady was rude, and their order had arrived late. Basically all was well.

On the bright side, Harry didn't seem bothered by any of it.In fact when Louis tripped while getting up, Harry let out a soft, sweet laugh that made Louis' heart do a little tap dance.

“Is this how you treat someone who was about fall on their face ? Despicable.” Louis said while shaking his head

Harry let out a heavenly chuckle at that and Louis returned it with a shit-eating grin.

After Louis' little mishap, they ordered two pumpkin lattes and began their afternoon session.

“ Ok, let us start. In the chapter ‘The First Flight' the author wishes to spread the message.....”,Harry began

Louis’ brain shut off. All he could do was memorize every single change that graced Harry's face when he talked.

Harry was about to end the session and Louis was panicking. He had yet to form a plan to take his sweetheart on another date. Harry however seemed completely oblivious of Louis' internal turmoil. 

“So Louis, with this we have covered everything you had missed. We'll complete the rest in the class with the others.” Harry said with a smile on his face.

“Harry!”, Louis shouted all of a sudden.

Harry startled

“Yes ,Louis?”

“Can I fuck you?”, Louis blurted.Holy fuck. That was not what he had meant to say. Not at all.

“EXCUSE ME ?!!!!”

“Fucking hell. That was not what I wanted to say Harry.I swear. I wanted to ask you if you would come over because-“

“So that you can fuck me?” Harry questioned narrowing his eyes.

“Nooo. That was not what I meant to say. If you came over I could show you some extra material that I have.”

“Not to fuck me?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“One hundred percent.”

“Ok then. But no funny business. No you fucking me.Alright?”

“Of course. Nothing but studies.”

The next few hours spent in his home were the best hours of Louis' life.

Obviously, they digressed from studies quite a long time ago.

Louis had started conversing about his sisters and how cute but obnoxious they were. He told Harry about how his father had left them when they were young but now he had a stepfather he loved very much.

In return, Harry told Louis about his small family consisting of his mum, Anne, his sister Gemma and his stepfather Robin.

As Harry talked, Louis realised how alluring the young man was. His deep, slow voice, the mesmerizing movement of his lips, the way his eyes twinkled when he talked about his family, how happy he got when he spoke about his childhood.

Louis was enraptured by every single thing about Harry.

“Louis, are you still with me?”, Harry asked suddenly peering at Louis with shiny, wide emerald eyes that reflected Louis' whole world.

At that moment Louis realised that this was not some one-time fuck crush. He was in **_love_** with Harry.

However, this conclusion didn't overwhelm him. Instead he was exhilarated. He finally found someone he would gladly spend his whole life chasing after. Finally he understood what everyone meant when they said, ‘When in love, you see the world through rose coloured glasses.’ Now his world began with Harry and ended with him.

Now all Louis had to do was get Harry to feel the same way for him, which would prove to be very difficult, as currently the curly idiot was engrossed in taking about who knows what, completely ignoring Louis.Louis sighed internally as he escorted Harry out of his house. This would be a very long journey.

Little did Louis know that the curly haired coquette had a small, shy smile etched upon his face when Louis had subconsciously placed a hand on his thigh during their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd part is finally done. I have a feeling this is going to be a very looonng series and I am super lazy so this might take a while. I hope you guys liked it. You guys can leave tips on how to improve the storyline in the comments.  
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading


	4. Jealousy and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His kitten was talking to some random worker in the shop, giving him a laugh reserved for Louis, oh and the worst part, the bastard had a hand wrapped around Harry’s slim waist while he chatted away with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABSOLUTE SHIT.I wrote this instead of sleeping. I'm sorry for disappointing you guys. Again unedited so there may be grammar/spelling errors. Please forgive me.  
> Also I'm working on another fic at the moment so the new update may take some time.

God, did Louis hate his mother. It was his first break from Uni in weeks and just as he wakes up he hears his mum shout ’ Louis, can you go to the mall and pick up some food and clothes for your sisters?' Seriously! He could have been chilling at home, watching a rerun of Friends but no! He’s stuck in a mall with no clue as to where he is.

As he took a look around, his eyes fell upon a familiar mop of curls. He grinned. This day just got a whole lot better. He walked up to Harry and clapped him on the back.

Harry startled and spun around. On seeing Louis, his face brightened with recognition and gave him a broad smile.

“Looking for something kitten? I’ll help you.”

Harry merely flinched at the name. It seems he had gotten used to it. Now, Louis cannot allow that, can he?

“I wanted to go to Levi’s to get some new clothes. As you can see, I don’t own the best clothes. “

Only then did Louis notice Harry’s outfit. He donned a simple white shirt that was a tad too tight, outlining his perky nipples, and with his all-time favourite skinny leggings that clung to his thighs. Louis choked on air.

“L-lets get going. I-I’ll guide you.” Louis stuttered as he tried to regain his composure.

“Are you alright Louis? You don’t look too well.”Harry asked, concern lacing his voice. And damn Louis if he wanted to kiss the worry off Harry's face.

“It’s all good. Let’s go.”

Harry and Louis split up when they entered the store. Louis was browsing through the latest sweatshirts when he heard the sweet melody of his angel’s laugh. He sprinted to where he heard it and what he saw made his blood boil.

 _His kitten_ was talking to some random worker in the shop, giving him a laugh reserved for _Louis,_ oh and the worst part, the bastard had a hand wrapped around Harry’s slim waist while he chatted away with Harry.

Louis stomped towards Harry and brushed Nick’s (the loser’s name tag read _Nick Grimshaw._ Who even has a name like that?) hand away. He wrapped his arm, possessively around Harry’s waist and pulled him towards himself. 

“Well hello there _Nick._ How are you? Any work with _my princess.”_ Louis said as he squeezed Harry’s hip. Harry just slowly turned towards him with a look of disbelief on his face.

“ Harry, you’ll be coming with me, _darling.”_ Louis silently threatened. His baby needed to remember who he belonged to.

Just as Harry started to protest, Louis dragged him off to the nearest trial room. 

As he pulled Harry in and locked the door,

“LOUIS!! What was that?? You promised me that you wouldn’t-“

Louis cut him off by slamming him against the wall.

“What did I do?” Louis said with anger lacing his voice, “What were you doing babe, when you were smiling all sweetly at _Nick_?”

“What?? I was just talking to him-“

Harry was cut off again but this time, by his gasp when Louis reached over and cupped his arse in his hands.

“LOUIS!!! W-w-what a-are you doing? I-I’m your teacher. This is unethical. Leave me right now.”

Louis just stepped closer until he was nose-to-nose with Harry. 

“ Giving that bastard your cutest smile weren’t you? Showing off your best bits in _this outfit_. Wanted someone to fuck you nice and hard didn’t you, you _cockslut.”,_ Louis spat as he squeezed and spread Harry’s asscheeks.

Harry whimpered loudly both at Louis’ words and actions.

“L-L-Louis, I-I-I don’t-. I-I w-wasn’t-“

Harry yelped as Louis spun him around so that he was facing the giant mirror on the wall with his back to Louis.

Louis' hands left his bum. He nearly whined at that. But it soon turned into a moan as Louis grabbed his nipples through his shirt and twisted them roughly.

“Hmmm. What do we have here? My slutty princess has a pain kink. I wonder what else I don’t know about you?”Louis said as he nipped at Harry’s neck.

Harry mewled at that. He couldn’t believe that he was letting _his student_ do this to him. But Louis was hot and he probably had a massive cock which he would like to have inside him….

_NOOOPE._ Harry should oppose this. He should protest against this harassment. But he let out a loud moan when he felt Louis’ dick press against the crack of his arse.

Instantly, Louis slapped a hand over his mouth and whispered,” Keep it down, kitten. We wouldn’t want _Nick_ to hear am I right?” 

Harry couldn’t help but push his arse further into Louis’ crotch to get some more pleasure

“Look at yourself, princess. All glassy eyes and moaning like the slut you are. Moaning for your _student_ at that _._ Bet you’re desperate to be fucked aren’t you _Professor_?” 

Harry was so gone. He was hard and leaking in his pants and Louis’ humiliating words did nothing to help. 

“L-L-Louis, pl-please. D-do something- anything.” Harry begged _._

Louis revelled in the noises that he pulled out of his baby. He smirked as he grinded harder against Harry’s soft, supple bum.

Harry was caught by surprise when he was once again thrown against the wall. His breath was stuck in his throat when Louis’ ice-blue eyes focussed on his emeralds and Louis hissed out,” Harry Edward Styles, you are _mine. Mine_ and only _mine.”_

Louis the leant forward sucked a bruise onto Harry’s long, pale throat as he delivered a slap to Harry’s ass and spread his cheeks and slid his finger to circle his hole through his leggings. Louis pushed his fingers through his rim with the material of the leggings. Harry cried out. God, there was pleasure everywhere. Suddenly he felt Louis bite harshly at his throat. That was it. That threw him over the edge. Harry shouted out a ‘Fuck, goddammit’ and came in his pants like a 16-year-old virgin.

Louis’ hand over his hole and ass, his mouth on his throat, his degrading words, Louis dick which was still grinding on his oversensitive one, the humiliation of coming in his pants to the teasing of his _student_ , Harry couldn’t take it anymore. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

Louis startled at the loss of contact but then his eyes glazed over with lust as he took in Harry’s wrecked form. God, he wanted fuck Harry.

But he also wanted Harry to love him. To want Louis the same he wanted him. That meant that he had to take care of his cock later on. 

He needed to get closer to Harry. The first step was to get his number. 

After waiting for a few moments to let Harry catch his breath,

“Harry, my sweet baby, “Louis cooed, Harry’s ears perking up at the nickname,” You have to give me your number as a tradeoff.”

Harry tilted his head cutely in confusion.

Louis sighed fondly and elaborated,” Harry, I made you come in your pants while I didn’t get to finish so you owe me right?”

Harry flushed red, down to his neck in embarrassment.

“Right.”, Harry murmured

“So in exchange, I want your phone number so that I can take you on more dates.”

“Dates? Why?”

Louis realised that Harry was the densest person to have ever walked on Earth.

“Because I love you, you fool”

Harry’s eyes widened comically

“W-wh-what did you say?” Harry spluttered

“I L-O-V-E Y-O-U”

“B-b-ut I ‘m your professor.”

“It’s fine. _You_ said that there was less than a 5-yr age gap between us.”

“B-but-“

“Harry, kitten, I know you don’t love me right now, so”, Louis paused as he grabbed Harry’s phone from his bag and entered his number saving it under ‘Daddy’. “I’ll be taking you out on dates and such until you fall in love with me.” Louis continued.

“But what if I don’t fall in love? What will you do then?” Harry asked

Louis chuckled and replied,” Princess you came in your pants because I touched your ass. Besides who doesn’t fall for the Tomlinson charm?”

Harry was caught off guard at that.

“Don’t worry princess. What happened between us stays between us. I promise. I don’t want to give anybody else wanking material.” Louis said.

Harry was left flabbergasted at Louis’ nonchalance as he stepped out of the trial room wrapping a jacket around his waist to cover his still raging hard-on and bolted to the bathroom.

Harry wondered what he had gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the love and support you guys are giving me. It really boosts my confidence. I know this chapter was terrible but please do keep reading this series.  
> Kudos and comments are welcome.  
> Thanks for reading.


	5. Harry's Ploy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to get back at Louis and succeeds but not before setting himself up for disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys , this is the 5th chapter. I don't know whether I should leave this series on hiatus or not. I would really like to know your opinion. I'll take my decision based on that. Again this chapter is unedited. Please highlight any grammar/spelling errors in the comments.  
> 

Harry was frustrated with Louis’ antics. He always managed to fluster Harry no matter what he did. And the last time was downright humiliating. Although he does admit that it was quite enjoyable BUT he was disgraced and Louis was going to pay for it.

Before that, however, he was still apprehensive of Louis’ promise and his confession. After all, this could all be a massive prank on him to get him fired. So he was extra cautious when he entered school the following day. Surprisingly nothing seemed off. In fact, everything was better than usual. The floors were clean, the cafeteria smelled like it had food, the students were _happy_. It was very weird. However, the main point was that no one batted an eyelash when he entered. 

So it seemed that Louis wasn’t planning on getting Harry fired. Did that mean he actually loved Harry? That couldn’t be right. He needed to talk some sense into Louis because they were student and teacher. There was no way they could be in a relationship. They could be friends but nothing beyond that.

That was the plan. However, Harry couldn’t muster up the courage to go talk to him. How could he do that Louis was standing there with all his friends laughing beautifully? How could he do it when Louis was wearing a tight blue shirt that showed off his muscular biceps and toned abs? God, Harry wanted the gorgeous boy to pick him up and fuck him good.

Suddenly, he felt someone tap him from his hiding spot behind the pillar. As he turned around to look, he found Niall Horan, the Arts teacher, standing there with raised eyebrows.

Harry stood up as fast as he could and stuttered out an 'Oh you were there, Mr Horan. Um… T-this is ummm… I swear I wasn’t…”

Niall let out a laugh and said,

“Mr Styles chill. Everyone has someone they have their eyes on. Even I do. So there is nothing to worry about. By the way, you can call me Niall.” Niall said with a kind smile

Harry liked Niall. He seemed like a pretty good person.

But he thought too soon. Just a moment later Niall stepped closer to him and said,” So who is it? Is it Amanda? No, that can’t be. Is it Natasha? Maybe Grace? Come on you can tell me. We’re buddies now. Oh is it a guy? It is a guy, isn't it? You seem to like that type. Hmm… If so, then maybe Louis Tomlinson? He looks like the type to fuck you nice and rough.” 

Harry flushed as he looked down. How had Niall known? Was he being that obvious?

“Oh, it is!!! It’s L-!!”

Harry slapped a hand over his mouth before everyone in the world could hear.

“Why are you shouting???” Harry whisper-shouted.

“God lay off. Anyway, it’s Louis innit? It's written all over your face. Nice choice. Have you guys talked? Maybe a date? Oh, have you fucked already?”

Harry’s jaw dropped. What was he saying?? He escaped from answering Niall’s questions when the bell rang and Niall headed to class. Harry was about to leave when he decided that there was no harm in sneaking another glance at Louis. He was left disappointed when he noticed that Louis had already left. Damn Niall and his meddlesome behaviour. He pouted and sighed. He jarred when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and when he caught sight of who it was, he paled.

As you guys may have guessed, it was our favourite student, _Louis Tomlinson._ 'From the frying pan into the fire', Harry thought.

"Why is my baby sighing? Looking for someone princess? I'll help you.", Louis said with a mischievous smile as he looked at Harry with those turquoise eyes

"Umm...N-nobody Louis. I was just admiring the scenery.", Harry said with a bright blush overtaking his face. Why did this always happen to him when Louis was around?

“Admiring the hall princess?", Louis asked.

Harry’s flush got brighter as Louis snickered at Harry’s embarrassment.

“W-why do you always tease me? It’s not fair. Go find someone else.” Harry grumbled.

“Because you are cute and adorable.” Louis said and his voice dropped an octave as he whispered in Harry’s ear,” And you look gorgeous all flushed and ruined after cumming.It’s great wanking material.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he pushed Louis away and whimpered out an “ I-I h-hate you. Go die!” as he bolted to the staff room, leaving an amused Louis behind.

Louis was having a very rough day. Sure, the day had started off with teasing his angel but the classes that followed after were hell. In History he had forgotten his essay, in Geography he slept in class, in Math he didn’t understand what the fuck the professor was going on about. But that was not the problem. It was in Arts class, when Louis was determined to complete this stupid painting that Harry walked in wearing a sexy as fuck flannel and painted on jeans. How was he supposed to concentrate on the damn project? But Professor Horan was a chill dude so he got off the hook this time. And look at his luck, next he had his English class. All he wanted to do was go home and wrap himself up in his duvet and sleep away the pain.

Just as he thought that the sky wouldn’t fall if he skipped the next class, Harry’s pretty jade eyes came into view as Louis saw him sneaking a glance at him before whipping his head away. Louis smiled to himself as he decided to contact Harry later and take him on an after-school date.

Louis looked so hot in PE that day. Sweat glistening on his golden skin, the fiery look in his eyes, the white tank top clinging to his skin, the red shorts that outlined his thick cock (He knew it!!!).Harry needed to get laid. ASAP.

Harry took a deep breath as he built up the confidence to enter Louis’ classroom. He was pretty sure he was caught red-handed the last time he was looking (he was _not staring_ , he was not a creep) at Louis.

He was hit by a merry chorus of ‘Good afternoons’ from all his students as he entered. He really loved his students. They were all attentive and actually took English seriously.

Now came the best part, asking the students for homework and detention for those who neglected it.

He began from the first row and worked upto the last. As usual the last one was _Louis_.

“Louis, please submit your homework.”

“Harry, I forgot my homework _again_. That means detention right?” Louis said with a not-so-innocent face.

Harry was ticked off. He knew Louis did this on purpose and the last time this happened it had not gone well and he definitely didn’t want to face Louis’ incessant teasing. So without thinking he replied

“This time I think I can- “

Harry was cut off by Louis’ raised eyebrows pointing towards the rest of the class.

It was then that Harry realised that there were others present. That meant he had to agree in order to remain inconspicuous.

“I mean detention for you, _Mr. Tomlinson_.”, Harry gritted out as he spun and headed to the front of the room. Louis had won yet again.

Harry was happily teaching the class and asking the sleepyheads (Zayn) questions when he saw Louis ogling his ass through the corner of his eye.

He inclined his head slightly and brushed a stray hair behind his ear as he flushed pink at the soft, fond smile on Louis’ face. Immediately he stumbled and stuttered which was unsurprisingly followed by questioning looks from the rest of the class.

Harry cursed as he glared at a now grinning Louis and continued his class.

Louis’ day had gone from bad to worse. Teasing Harry was all well and good. Harry’s reactions were endearing and Louis just wanted to wrap him up in his arms forever.

However Harry had started giving notes which was good but that meant he had to _turn around_ meaning Louis had to stare at Harry’s perfectly round ass more than required. Louis already had to control himself the previous class and now this. Just then Harry dropped chalk and bent over to pick it up. It was at that instant when Louis almost caught sight of Harry’s pink hole through his painted jeans that he got hard. Like rock hard. It was clearly visible through the damn _jeans_ he decided to wear today of all days.The vixen knew exactly what to do to get him hard and leaking.

Then Harry’s sweet voice spoke the most terrifying words,”Louis could you answer the next question please?”

Harry was quite surprised when Louis refused to stand up to answer the question. He thought that Louis would take up any opportunity to impress Harry. It seems that was not the case. Still Louis was smart enough to answer this question.

Suspicions rising, Harry walked upto where Louis was sitting.

Instantly, Louis placed one leg atop the other and smiled ridiculously as he said nervously,”Ummm…. Harry I have a _little_ problem.”

Harry was puzzled. What the hell was going on?? Harry’s eyes widened when he noticed the problem. Louis was _hard_ and it didn’t seem like it was going down any time soon.

He was about to ask Louis to go to the bathroom, but he was struck by an ingenious idea. This was probably the only chance Harry would get to embarrass Louis.

He was about to speak when the door slammed open and a loud cheery voice called out,” Harry, there is a staff meeting right now. You have to attend.”

Harry mentally cursed himself and his fate. Now he was going to lose this golden opportunity to Niall’s stupidity. But he was not letting it go to waste. After all if Plan A doesn’t work use Plan B.

Harry was definitely doing this on purpose. Louis thought that Harry knowingly got him hard but on seeing the genuinely confused expression on his face; Louis decided that it must have been a coincidence. Louis decided to calm himself down in the time that Harry would be out.

However what Harry did next proved to Louis that Harry was out for blood.

As Harry headed out the doorway to Niall, the minx swung his perky bum a little too much and even gave it a little wiggle. Louis was pissed off now he was harder if that waas even possible.To Louis’ misfortune, on reaching the door,the coquette, placed his hands on his hips and bent down to _tie his shoes_ , giving Louis a panaromic view of Harry’s puckered hole and plump ass with a glimpse of his puffy nipples as an accessory. To add icing on the cake, Harry stood back up and said,”Sorry students. Since this is the last class for the day and we have a meeting you all are dismissed for the day. Those with detention will come to me first thing tomorrow morning.” and sent Louis a flirty smile and a playful wink.

He was determined to punish Harry. And he was knew exactly how he was going to do it.

Louis wrapped his jumper around his waist to cover his hard-on as he stormed out of the classroom, banging the door open in the process, startling all the celebrating students.

Louis was lucky enough to find Harry alone reading who knows what. But Louis didn’t give a flying fuck as he ripped the papers out of Harry’s hands and spun him so his back was pressed to the wall and a slapped a hand over his mouth.

Harry was just rejoicing his first victory over Louis and was planning on telling Louis to stay away from him when he felt two strong arms spin him around. Harry yelped as he came face to face with Louis glowering face and cold blue eyes.

He almost whimpered at Louis low, demanding tone when he growled out,

“Harry, you have been quite the bad kitten today. I know I promised to treat you sweetly and take you out on more dates but what can I do? You have been teasing me continuously throughout the day and Daddy didn’t like it.”

Harry openly mewled at the nickname. God did Louis look and sound so _Daddy_ right now. The scruffy beard, the voice, the demand, everything was perfect.He really needed to say something but he could not form any coherent words.

“Hmm. Nothing to say for yourself princess? Or can you not form any words already?” Louis rasped as he stepped an inch closer to Harry.

Harry was about to burst. He really needed Louis’ touch but all he could do was moan and beg for more. He really wished he could do more but he didn’t want to upset Daddy.

Louis heard Harry gasp and moan against his hand when he grabbed one of Harry’s asscheeks and gave the plump flesh a hard squeeze for good measure. He loved the control he had over Harry. He almost let out a gasp of his own when he felt Harry’s dick graze against his and Harry’s fingernails scratching his shirt. He felt Harry breathe out hot puffs of air against his face. Louis looked back at Harry and his breath lodged in his throat when he saw Harry’s lust-filled eyes, rosy cheeks, and puffy, red lips. He really wanted to snog the life out of Harry. But he forced himself to push Harry away. After all he planned on marrying Harry one day. What? Don’t judge him.

Harry whined at the loss of the already bare contact and looked at Louis with pleading eyes. He really needed relief for his straining cock. But all he got was an evil smirk upon Louis’ face as he said,

“My slutty kitten will get his reward tomorrow morning. After all we’ll meet then for _my punishment._ Right princess?”

“B-b-but there will be other students as well. Y-y-ou can’t do anything then, right?”

“Harry, you are so naiive. You have no idea what Daddy can do. You’ll be punished and you’ll be punished tomorrow. How and what the punishment will be, that you’ll know only tomorrow morning. Anyway, you are probably late for your meeting. I’ll see you tomorrow, princess.” Louis whispered as he gave Harry’s arse a last squeeze and turned around to leave.

After Louis stepped out of the building, Harry crumpled to the floor. He could not take the teasing anymore. Now he was hard and had precome on the front of his jeans and he had a meeting. He decided to call sick and leave.

As he turned on the engine of his car, he heard the ping of his phone. He unlocked it to see who it was.

It was from someone under ‘Daddy’. He didn’t remember adding anyone under that name but he had a hunch of who it was.

The message read,

‘It’s an apt name, innit?’

Instantly Harry knew that he was right. And he blushed dark red and slammed the phone onto the nearby seat at the realisation.

He grabbed the lube in the nearby compartment and unzipped his pants finally allowing his dick free. He was ashamed of wanking in public but he couldn’t help himself as he imagined feeling Louis’ big, thick cock pounding into his tight hole as he fucked into his fist.

Harry slept dreaming about the punishment he’ll have to face come tomorrow.

He decidedly _did not_ have good dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated.


	6. Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds himself somewhere unexpected and that changes everything he thought he would do to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the summary sucks, don't believe it. And after reading the two comments from the only two people who cared for this fic truly I've decided that I'll continue this series for as long as I can. Thank you for the comments by the way. I'm sorry if this was not what you expected this chapter to be. I was listening to a sappy song so it turned out sappy and fluffy. Again unedited so feel free to point out mistakes in the comments (easiest way to ask for comments)  
> Now excuse me so you can start reading

Louis found himself in an unfamiliar house with the rose curtains as the sunlight filtered through the open windows. Louis lay face up on a bed of feather-light cushions as he blinked up at the ceiling, trying to recall how he got here. All he could remember was that he had gone to sleep on _his_ bed. Was he kidnapped? Was that it? He remained cautious as he looked around at the strange place. 

Aside from the fact that Louis didn’t know the house, it was quite cosy. The walls were of teak and the floor marble with cute pink wallpaper and plush couches spread around. A soft flame crackled at the fireplace making up for the cold wind from outside. A messy desk stood at the corner of the room and from what Louis could make out there was a picture frame on it with two men and a little girl in between them. Obviously, those three owned the house but the question was, why was _he_ here? He crawled out of the bed and softly landed on the floor as he tiptoed around to prevent anyone from waking up. He had to get out of here and get home as soon as possible. If only he knew where he was. 

When he picked the picture frame to take a look at his kidnappers, he dropped it as it clattered to the floor. His brain short-circuited as it tried to comprehend the image. _He_ was standing next to a man having a striking resemblance to _Harry,_ with his doe, emerald eyes and curly locks but the most surprising was the _little girl_ in between. She was no doubt _Louis' child_ , she had his cerulean eyes, cheeky grin and golden tan skin. But she also had _Harry's curls_ which framed her tiny faceand his infinite kindness reflecting in her eyes. They looked quite a bit older than they were now. There was no way that angel was their _child._ He was about to faint from all this when the sweet melody that resounded in his heart fluttered through the air.

“Sweetheart, what is wrong? Did you see a ghost or something?” Louis could hear Harry’s laugh in his voice as he walked through the door. He smiled to himself as he prepared to ask his teacher what the fuck he was doing here and why his photo was here along with their supposed _daughter._

His throat went dry as the said man stood in front of him with an angelic white nightgown that fluttered with the light breeze as his pale hands rested on the growing bump on his belly making the diamond ring on his left-hand glimmer in the sunlight. He was frozen in his spot as he stared at the cherub whose smiling face drew into a frown at Louis’ silence.

“Boo? Are you listening to me? If you’re searching for Emma then I dropped her off at school to allow you to rest a little more.” Louis hated seeing his baby worried and confused. But there was not much one can do if the love of your life is literally glowing in front of you with the sunlight reflecting off his soft curves, pregnant with _his baby_ as he shows off his engagement ring.

Louis’ heart stopped beating the instant Harry walked up to him and gently brought Louis’ hand down to feel the small but sure bump on his tummy.

“I know you can’t believe that I’m pregnant again, Boo. But it is there. Our second little pumpkin is in there. You’ll feel the little terror kick in a few weeks.”

Harry gave him a soft smile as his hands moved up to cup Louis’ face before his face drew closer until their lips were almost touching. Louis’ breath caught in his throat as he waited for the fateful moment even if none of this even made sense.

“OW!!!! THE FUCK! ”

“Brother!! You finally woke up! We’ve been trying from nearly fifteen minutes but all you’ve been muttering is ‘ Harry is pregnant with _my baby’_ with special emph-emph. What is the word, Ernie? It doesn’t matter. You kept stressing ‘ _my_ ’ Brother. What was that about?”

Louis looked up at groggily at the two nuisances laid out on his stomach. He blushed at what Doris just said. There was no way that could have been a dream. Everything was so realistic. He sat up, rolling the two little shits off him, as he thought of what excuse he could feed them. All blood drained from his face as he saw Félicité smirking at him from the door. She had definitely heard everything. Only God could save him from the thrashing from his mother and teasing from his nosy sisters especially Lottie and Fizzy. 

He groaned as he pushed his head into his hands and glared at the root of problems silently telling them to scram. They just gave him a pair of innocent face-splitting grins as they ran out of the room. Louis sighed thinking there was no escaping his fate. It was his mistake after all that he was dreaming of his crush, that too marriage and pregnancy in a house with demons for sisters. 

He got dressed and headed downstairs praying to God that those devils would let him off lightly. His mom was in the kitchen, his dad was sitting at the head of the table reading the newspaper, and the older twins were drooling over some hot guy as they stared into their tablet but the demons were nowhere to be seen. When he sat down, everyone’s eyes were on his every movement. He gave them a small smile as the devils themselves showed up. They took a seat on either side of him and placed one leg atop the other and gave him that creepy, broad smile and knew he dug his own grave.

The moment his mum stepped into the room, the tension multiplied ten-fold. Fizzy placed a hand on his thigh as she turned and gave him an even broader grin. Then she said,

“Mom, you know Louis has an English teacher called Harry Styles right? I hear he is quite young and handsome. What do you have to say about that? “

Louis wondered if his sister had ever heard of the concept of ‘ _subtlety’_.

“What can I say? Very good I guess. But I’m pretty sure there is a catch. There is always one when I’m talking to you. So did my Romeo of a son fall for this prince? “

Louis murmured ‘ _princess_ ’ under his breath. He only realised that he could be heard when his sisters threw him interesting looks while his mom raised her eyebrows. He blushed and squirmed under the attention as he coughed to continue the conversation.

Lottie was the first to speak up after Louis’ little slip-up.

“So moving on from the revelation from butterfingers here, mom, you may or may not be on the right track. I wanted to know whether you can marry and have children with someone in your dream. You know-” Louis stabbed her thigh with a fork to make her shut her fat mouth but he was a bit too late.

His mouth hung open, as a spoon (Thank God it was not a knife) hit the side of his chair a hair’s breadth from his head. He turned to his face his mother’s glowering face as she took a deep breath before shouting,

“So my son plans to get married and have kids with a man I’ve never seen before. Just great. No, no I’m not mad at the fact you didn’t tell me. You don’t tell me much anyway. But I dare you to hurt that poor soul who I’m sure has the heart of a pure angel. You dare taint that man with your evil. Pregnancy? Really Louis? Couldn’t you think of a more achievable plot? I’m disappointed.”

Louis couldn’t believe that his mother was badmouthing him. He rolled his eyes at his mother before stuffing his face with cereal.

Both Fizzy and Lottie laughed hysterically. While his other siblings just looked at them confusedly. Even his father snickered behind the newspaper before Fizzy continued,

“So brother since you’ve been dreaming of your _princess_ , meaning you’ve not managed to woo him yet. And how many months has it been since you’ve started Uni? THREE! If you were the Louis I know you would’ve forced the man to become your slave. It’s always been a one-fuck thing, even when you loved someone. I’ve never seen you go this soft on any person. I mean imagining marriage and pregnancy? Is my heartless brother in _love_?”

Louis slapped her arm lightly and blushed furiously at her statement startling the rest of the family. 

“Th-this is none of y-your business. I’ll live my life the way I want. I’ll get him to be m-mine you wait and watch.” Louis stuttered out with a prominent blush tainting his cheeks as he stood up leaving his breakfast unfinished and raced upstairs to prepare for Uni.

The whole family stared incredulously at the retreating back of the blushing boy. They knew that Fizzy had been joking. But they never expected that their outgoing, carefree, obnoxiously loud and annoying brother could get this shy and embarrassed over a _boy_ to the point where he indirectly _confessed_ that he _loved_ the man _._ They gave each other knowing looks as they thought of ways to find out who exactly this _Harry_ was. 

Louis knew he was fucked the moment he entered the campus. He mentally scolded himself for purposely getting himself in detention so he could spend some more time with Harry. The wheels of his brain turned trying to formulate a plan to excuse himself from detention. After all, he had promised Harry that he would be punished but there was no way he could do that after that dream. As Louis paced around the gates, creeping the watchman out, he decided on _punishing_ Harry in a way that it would neither be painful nor humiliating for Harry but it would still amuse Louis. He had enough wrecked and ruined Harry images that would last for a lifetime of wanking sessions. He smiled to himself as scenes of cute and blushing Harry flashed through his head. 

Harry dreaded going to Uni. He knew he shouldn’t have teased Louis but it was fun and Louis deserved it. He kept trying to convince himself this way until he stood in front of the classroom staring up at the big, terrifying wooden door as he took a deep breath convincing himself that everything would be fine as he entered the assigned classroom. The first thing he noticed was Louis’ absence. After taking attendance, Louis burst open through the door. Harry blinked at him in surprise. He’d not expected him to come. 

“Louis, how can you be so careless? You arrive late even to _detention_. Explain yourself.” Harry scolded as he tried to maintain his stern appearance even in the presence of the hunk in front of him. He still looked hot to Harry even with slightly tousled hair, sweat shining on his skin as he gripped his thigh while heaving in huge gulps of air. Harry wondered what made him come late. It seemed he had a reputation of being late to every class and every professor just let it go after it became his habit. But Louis, had not even once, arrived late to his class except today.

“Harry, I deeply apologise for being late. Professor Calder had a slight accident wherein she burnt her hand after she dropped her tea. Being the only one around she asked me to take care of distributing her notes to the students. Will you please excuse me for today?”

Harry was speechless. Where did the cheeky, teasing Louis disappear? Who was this polite, helpful, kind boy in front of him? He realised he hadn’t answered his question when Louis looked up from where he was bowed down. 

“Y-yes, um you’re forgiven. It seems to be a legit excuse. But make sure this does not repeat.” Harry replied.

Louis gave him a kind, honest smile before moving up to take his seat. Harry who had been standing in the path to his eat, expected to receive something. A pinch or slap to the ass, a wink anything. Instead, Louis just asked him to step to the side so that he could his seat even tacking on a ’ _please_ ’. What the hell was going on??

Harry stepped down the stairs to get to the front of the class. But staying true to his clumsy nature, he tripped on one of the stairs and almost fell on his ass when two strong arms grabbed his lanky body as his papers scattered on the floor (cliché I know). He already knew who it was. He was pulled up from his hunched position and he heard a soft, mellow voice in his ear.

“Careful princess. Wouldn’t want to hurt that glorious ass, would you? It is the only way you can bear my kids.”

Harry blushed furiously as he pulled away from a smiling Louis to grab his papers. He speed-walked to the board and rushedly start the class to get his mind off what Louis had just said.

Detention typically lasts for an hour and a half (where I live it does). And an hour had almost passed but Louis still hadn'tdone anything. In fact, it was more of Harry eye-fucking Louis than anything. Harry found himself more engrossed in what Louis was doing than teaching the class. At one point in time, he was so absorbed in what Louis was doing that he forgot to speak. Louis was not doing anything special, he was writing his notes but there was an annoying strand of hair that kept getting in his way and kept scrunching his face cutely as he tried to get rid of that strand. But Harry was entranced by something so simple drawing questioning looks from everyone in the class. 

It was only when Louis raised his eyebrows at him, asking him what he was doing, Harry flushed and twisted to the class before stumbling over his words while trying to make an excuse.

“C-class I u-umm was try-trying…Let’s leave it that s-sh-shall we? Let’s continue.”

Harry sent a glare Louis’ way. Harry distributed some test papers to the students before taking a seat at his chair. But even after embarrassing himself in front of the entire class, with _no_ fault of Louis, he kept glancing at Louis throughout the test trying to see his reaction but to no avail. Louis seemed glued to his paper. At one time Louis set down his pen and looked at Harry for the first time in forever. Harry decided to be a little shit and puffed out his cheeks and turned away from Louis like a child denied his favourite toy. It was true. He was being denied the attention he desired. Louis supposedly _loved_ him, he had to give him attention, it was a rule. 

Then a thought hit Harry. Maybe Louis fell out of love. But it had barely been two weeks. But he was also a teenager. Harry's been through that phase. Their feelings change easily. Harry’s face unconsciously drew into a pout and his emerald eyes lost their shine. Harry looked at Louis to find something against his train of thought. Louis looked away from him. Harry felt a stab through the heart as he stared at nothing. He felt empty.

The bell sounded signalling the end of class. It sounded like bells of death to Harry. He slowly stood up and began collecting the student’s handouts. The students began filing out of the class as Harry stared out Louis’ handout on the top of the pile with dead, green eyes. He thought of going to a corner and crying when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. 

Harry was about to ask the student to fuck off when he was forcefully spun around and he faced a pair of cheery, sapphire eyes. Harry blinked at the boy as a blush slowly formed on his cheeks at their closeness. Louis came closer and Harry shut his eyes tight and thought that this was finally it, he was getting the attention and punishment he was promised. But he scrunched his brows and opened his eyes slightly when all he felt was a pair of lips press against his cheeks. 

Seriously, what the hell was happening! Louis pulled away from his face and peered into Harry’s jade eyes with the most loving and fond look Harry’d ever seen.

“My baby doll, why would you think that I don’t love you anymore? Is that all the faith you have in me?” Louis said in a sweet voice and a matching smile. Harry's eyes widened at Louis’ words. How did Louis know?

“Sweety, it was written all over your face. Remember the time you puffed your cheeks all cutely like you were mad but the very next moment you turned into a pouty, sad princess? I could literally see what was going on in that pretty mind of yours when I didn’t even look at you.” Louis said answering Harry’s question.

“Princess, I’ll always love you. You’ll always be my angel. In fact, I can proudly say that you are my first true love. You are the sweetest little thing. You think I don’t notice the way you guide little kids to their school even if you are already late, you taking up the effort of watering the almost dead plants in the school backyard, offering to help students facing mental or emotional issues and you do all this and still manage to maintain your top form and cheerful nature.” Harry blushed as he looked away from Louis to prevent him from noticing the smile threatening to overtake his face at the thought of Louis still loving him and noticing all these little things about him.

“And I don’t want to lose you to anyone else or for something else. I promise that anything between us is not a fling at least from my side. I’ve always hated the thought of commitment but meeting you has been life-changing.” Louis let out a laugh before he continued, “I even dreamt of _marrying you_ , Harry. Now you tell me how can you doubt my love for you after that?” Louis asked him cupping Harry’s face which was frozen in shock.

Louis smiled lovingly at Harry and said, “I _love_ you, Harry. So I want to do this properly. No more teasing, no more jealousy, at least I hope so. I wish to court my princess properly. So with your permission your majesty,” Louis said before putting forth his hand to Harry as if asking for permission,” Would you allow me to take you out on real dates to woo thy?” Louis ended with a cheeky but affectionate smile.

Harry smiled at him before placing his hand in his outstretched one and giving him a slight nod of approval. Louis gave him a face-splitting grin and mouthed ‘YES’ before whispering,

“Our official first date will be on the field trip to Okinawa next week. It’ll be a 5-day date. Wonderful innit? We’ll have a lot of fun. Also, I’ll be texting and calling you more often. So keep your phone handy alright?” Louis ended his speech with a doting grin before pecking a surprised Harry on the lips and spinning out the doorway not giving Harry the time to process and react to what just happened.

After recovering from his shock, Harry leaned over to lightly touch his lips where his and Louis’ had met a few seconds ago. His face broke into a smile then a grin and he was full out giggling and laughing as he celebrated the thought of going on an actual date with a sweet Louis for a change.

He snatched the papers and slipped to the ground leaning on the desk for support as he crushed the bundle of papers in his hand and buried his hysterically smiling face in his knees and wriggled around giggling like a 13-yr old girl whose crush asked her out. 

Harry replayed the speech Louis had recited word by word and broke out chuckling all over again. Louis had actually seen him in all of his clumsy and not cool moments but still loved him. Harry believed him now. He couldn’t wait for their field trip next week. He could stress over correcting papers another time he thought as walked out to his car with the creepy shit-eating grin still on his face.

He definitely liked this Louis better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for reading. It really means a lot.  
> It would mean a lot more if you left Kudos and Comments.  
> Also I've written another fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560641#main  
> You can check it out if you want (shameless plugging)
> 
> PEACE:))))


	7. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm.. So I deleted the previous version of this chapter because I couldn't find the right way to continue it but mainly because I don't like angst myself but I still wrote it for no reason whatsoever. So the chapter is pretty much the same except the angst is deleted and Harry's POV is included. It's short and shitty. There is not much plot, it's more of a filler chapter so read it if you guys wish.  
> I'm really sorry if you guys liked the angst. I feel horrible now. I can include it in future chapters if you want.

Harry was having the time of his life. A warm, pink, bubble bath was sitting ready as he shampooed his hair singing along to the soft hum of the radio with his two little pups circling his feet.

He smiled as he cradled young Ronnie in his hand before stepping into the tub with Maya jumping in right after. The two pups loved their bath contrary to popular belief seeing how they wriggled around spilling soap and water over the edge as they tried to get Harry to wash one first.

Harry smiled softly at their antics. They often caused him to imagine kids of his running and playing around in his cosy, little home. He closed his eyes as he sunk neck-deep into the water and let Ronnie free from his hands. He leaned back grinning as the familiar image of the backs of two kids running in a grassy field appeared. But this time instead of faceless bodies, when they turned to face Harry, one had curly locks down his face, the other had short plaited hair but they had _ocean-eyes_.

Harry shot up from where he lay a blush covering his face as he grabbed one of the startled pups, burying his face in Maya’s wet hair as he mumbled laughing at his sappiness,

“I’m in this _deep_ aren’t I? I’m fucked for sure.” 

After Harry dried the pups off and followed them out, he lay outstretched on the bed in his pyjamas as he stared up at the ceiling.

He was going on a _date_ with Louis. _He_ was going on a date with Louis. He was going on a date with _Louis._ And no one would know. Or should know. There was some thrill that Harry felt in the risk that they took.

Suddenly he heard a ping signalling a text. He groggily picked up the phone cursing whoever sent a text this late at night. He blinked at the shiny screen before he sat up straight, sleep completely gone. It was from Louis. He franctically opened the text which read,

"Sweet dreams for my sweet baby. Good night, princess."

Harry smiled at the screen, placed it on the nightstand before softly kissing the screen and whispered a soft 'Good night, Lou' before he flitted to calm sleep as he envisioned himself walking down the aisle in a flowing wedding gown to his groom who for some _unknown_ reason had blue eyes and brown hair.

************

The moment Louis reached home he speed-walked to his room, without even greeting his family in the living room, before collapsing onto his plush and rolling around on the sheets, completely ruining the newly-set bed, and laughing like an absolute maniac. Lottie who happened to be upstairs at the moment, actually thought her brother went crazy.

But Louis didn’t give a flying fuck. His princess had agreed on going on a date with him. A 5-day date! That was better than any news. But he had to admit although his plan worked, he was sure a part of him broke when he saw the dead, depressed look on his baby’s face. Louis had wanted to go and kiss the life out of Harry at that moment but he had had to control himself. God, it was annoying.

He still beamed at the thought of turning sad Harry into a happy, blushing Harry by just telling him that he loved him. He sent a quick text to Harry before wrapping himself in his duvet.

He smothered himself in his pillow as he slowly drifted to sleep, drooling as Louis imagined his sexy professor in pair of clingy, short swimming trunks as he pranced around the beach.

When he woke up, he realised he was not the only one awake (If you know, you know). 

After having breakfast with three pairs of suspicious eyes, burning holes in the back of his head, he packed his bag and set off for Uni excited to see what expressions he could draw out of his boy today. On the way to Uni, his eyes caught on an antique shop set up on the roadside. His face broke out into a grin as he found what exactly he needed to make Harry smile.

Encased in a glass box, lying on the front of the shop, was a gold-plated ring with tiny diamonds studded around the centre. Although he knew he would get a thorough scolding from his mother when he got home, Louis went over and bought the ridiculously expensive ring. After all, he could suffer through an hour of useless talk if it meant he could see a shy, blushing Harry every day. Armed with the ring, Louis marched off to school, grinning widely, scaring the poor watchman again.

After some nonsense banter with Zayn during recess and having his head eaten by the Math professor, Louis decided that it was the right time to charge himself with some _Harry._ Louis found him in the school backyard, humming to himself as he watered the roses. Harry looked ethereal. His hair wrapped in a messy bun, sleeves rolled up, cutely biting his bottom lip as he wiped the sweat from his face. Louis strode up to him, grabbed the hose from his hand and turned it on Harry completely drenching the poor lad. 

“THE HELL! Who the fuck is that?” Harry shouted as the water got in his mouth.

Louis turned off the hose before clapping a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing as his princess flailed his arms around comically. That was when Louis realised what he had done. Harry was wearing a button-up shirt on top of that, it was _white._ And Louis wet it, meaning the already tight shirt clung to Harry’s body like wet paper. 

The white shirt was now translucent, giving Louis a scenic view of Harry’s pink, puffy, hard nipples which poked out of the fabric.

Louis blushed heavily, as he concentrated on getting hard or doing something stupid like suck on the delicious nubs as oblivious Harry rubbed his eyes to rid them of the water.

"Lou- Hmmmphh!” Harry got cut off when a grey jumper was hastily pulled over his head.

Louis let out a sigh of relief as Harry looked down at the wet shirt now crumpled underneath the sweater before glaring at Louis.

Harry made a move to remove the jumper, but Louis grabbed his arm before he sinned.

“Um, Harry why don’t we leave the sweater on for today? It’s quite chilly as well.”

Harry gave him an unimpressed look before deadpanning,

“Chilly, Louis? Seriously? Everyone is bathing in their sweat and you say it’s chilly. And you want me to attend my classes wearing a _sweater._ This is ridiculous.”

“Ok then, princess. Go flash everyone your perky nipples, if that’s what you wish for.”

“W-what??”

Louis tilted his chin to the head of the sweater, asking Harry to peek inside. Harry frowned at him before complying. Louis smirked as he witnessed Harry’s pale face flush bright with colour before snapping his head back up.

“Now, princess? Is it still _hot_?” Louis asked Harry giving him a cheeky smile while Harry grumbled inaudibly before pouting adorably.

"But now I'll be dripping everywhere. It's annoying."

Louis choked when he heard Harry say _dripping._ God, can Harry cut Louis some slack! Now, all Louis could imagine was Harry fingering himself while lube dripped out of his puckered hole. Great! Now he needed to wank before class

As Louis thought about old ladies naked, he suddenly Louis remembered the actual reason he was here. Right the ring. Harry was pulling the grey sweater down which by the way Louis thought made him look ten times sexier.

“Um, sweetheart, for no particular reason, do you like jewellery?”

Harry eyed him suspiciously before cautiously replying a yes.

Louis smiled happily before he cheerfully said,

“Well, _coincidentally_ I bought something for you, baby.” Harry rolled his eyes fondly at Louis’ inability to lie as Louis raided his pockets for the gift.

Harry was slack-jawed at what Louis pulled out. A _diamond encircled gold ring_ that glimmered prettily in the sunlight. Harry could faint. He had never even imagined his _engagement_ ring to be that fancy.

“L-Louis, th-that would have cost a fortune. Are you seriously giving it to _me_? I am your teacher, not your wife. I _do not_ deserve that. Put it away.” Harry said shaking his head in disbelief.

Louis raised his eyebrows before saying,

“Baby doll, I told you, I plan on marrying you one day.” Harry _did not_ blush at that statement.”So think of this as a pre-wedding gift. Or as a treat to our first date. Believe it or not, I plan on courting you seriously. Besides your going to be my future wife, do not expect such a lousy ring on your engagement. Understand, love?” 

Louis smiled as Harry gave him a slight nod of approval with a light blush as dessert.

Harry blushed down at the cerulean-eyed boy who lifted his right hand ever so gently and slipped the ring onto his ring finger before looking back up at Harry with the brightest smile etched on his face. 

Harry often pondered what he did to meet this teasing, but gentle, sweet and fucking hot boy who loved him.

Harry carefully wriggled his fingers around trying to get the feel of the ring and found that it fit perfectly. Smiling to himself he looked back at Louis who bowed towards him and whispered sweetly

“Now the right one is filled, darling. The other one will have a much prettier and gorgeous one fill it. But that will be when I can call you my _wife._ Right _mother to my 9 future kids_?” 

Harry was stunned. Louis wanted _9 kids_? Harry wouldn’t be able to give him that many. How many times would he have to have Louis’ thick cock in his ass for that?

NOOO! That was not what he should focus on. He was about to bite back but Louis was already strolling away. Harry bit his lip hard as he twiddled the ring on his finger as he stared at the back which would _maybe, only maybe_ , carry around his future kids.

As Louis’ figure disappeared around the corner, Harry rushed to the staff room, trying his best to not let his delight show on his face.

But that only lasted till he reached his seat. As soon as he dropped onto his chair, a wide grin split his face and for the love of God, he could not concentrate on the stupid test papers he was holding.

Then a realisation hit him. The date, his date with Louis, it began tomorrow. He resisted the urge to squeal but the unnatural smile on his face drew curious looks from all the teachers around.

It was hands down the best day of Harry’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this caused some inconvenience to the readers who already read the previous version, I'm really sorry I couldn't make up my mind. But I really hope you guys liked this chapter and stick around. I'll be really happy  
> Please leave Kudos/Comments. I'll know if you guys liked this chaper or not.  
> See you guys in the next chapter.  
> Till then,
> 
> PEACE OUT:))))


	8. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late chapter. No excuses from me. The only reason it's late is because I was super lazy.  
> Sorry for making you guys wait, but here is the new chapter.  
> This'll probably be the last update for a few months (Jan and Feb) because I got my exams coming up in those months so i won't be able to update. If there is ever an update then it's pure luck. Sorry jennyswift1312. I promise I'll take up your idea in the next update  
> Please enjoy

Louis paced around Okinawa airport restraining himself from barging into the luggage belt. He had landed along with his class around 30 minutes ago. However, the teachers who were to arrive on a separate flight did not show up yet. Why were they late?? Louis was beginning to hyperventilate when he heard his baby’s loud laugh through the doors. He whipped his head around and out the door came his favourite face decked up in forest green shorts, a plain white shirt and a straw hat atop his curly head. He looked adorable in Louis’ eyes. Louis gripped his shirt to stop himself from sinking his teeth into Harry’s pale, exposed throat.

After around a minute, Harry turned towards him and he smiled widely before stiffening and spinning around, speedwalking to the bathroom. Louis frowned. Did he do something to upset Harry? Harry had seemed quite happy when he had seen him yesterday. Louis followed him to the bathroom. Just as he entered, Harry opened a cubicle to enter. 

“Princess!! Wait!”

Louis grabbed Harry by his wrist, twisting him and pinning him to the door. 

“What has got into you? Why did you run, baby?”

Louis smiled when a fiery, red blush erupted across Harry’s face. It seems his princess was a naughty girl.

“That’s…N-No y-… Umm… N-nothing…” 

Harry cursed his fate when he felt his face get hot and seeing Louis’ smile he knew he was blushing. He tried to play it off but Louis was faster.

“Hmm.. Kitten has been a bad girl… Staring at Daddy and running off, that’s rude isn’t it?”

Harry blushed harder at the nickname as he clawed at Louis’ shirt, pouting as he said,

“I-It’s not my fault. You can’t just walk around wearing super-tight clothes and expect people not to stare. B-besides weren’t you _not_ going to tease me anymore?”

Louis smiled as Harry buried his red face in his chest. He was the cutest thing in the world.

“There is no need to remind me, kitten. I just wanted to have some fun. I won’t tease you anymore so can I see your face now?” Louis whispered, threading his hands in Harry’s curly locks, successful calming the man.

Harry looked up at Louis from where he was hidden and saw such fond and love in his ocean-eyes. His heartbeat multiplied ten-fold as he pushed a surprised Louis away.

“I-I-I’ve to go. U-Umm… S-see you i-in the hotel, Louis. B-bye”

Harry stuttered as he sprinted out of the bathroom, blush still on his face as he wondered why his first thought had been to kiss Louis’ thin, pink lips. He ran up to where Niall was chatting up some random lady. Harry noticed Louis exit the bathroom, and walk to where they were waiting for their cab. 

Harry felt extremely guilty when he caught the hurt look gracing Louis’ face. He knew it was his fault. Why did he run away like that? He pulled out his phone, determined to make Louis’ day better.

Louis sighed as he pondered why his princess had run away. He didn’t think he had done anything that crossed the line. He looked over to Harry and saw him typing away. After a few moments, a text arrived on his phone.

“ _I’m sorry Louis. I don’t know what got into me. The date is still on right?”_

Louis grinned widely at his phone and gave a thumbs-up in Harry’s direction. Harry pinched his thigh as his pulse quickened seeing the delight on Louis’ face. He took deep breaths to calm himself as a blush threatened to overtake his face. He shyly peeked at Louis, who sent him an air-kiss, not helping his situation at all.

Louis chuckled as Harry sent him a cute, timid smile before tucking his head into his chest.

This day couldn’t get any better.

Louis wondered if he was Hitler in his past life. Which fucking school has a _beach tutor_ for Uni students?? He would tell them how deep is too deep, precautions, safety hazards et cetera. The fuck! Does the school think they are 6?

Anyway, the students were allowed to do whatever on the first day while the teachers took care of all the procedures. The _beach tour_ would be on the second day when both the professors and students were free. But of course, Louis would do anything to break the rules. Specifically, for his princess.

Louis poked his head through the ajar lobby door, looking for his kitten. Surprisingly it was quite empty. The hotel staff doing their work, Professor Horan stealing a sandwich, and Professor Calder entering the elevator. However, Louis couldn’t spot Harry. Eventually, he spotted a lanky body leaning on a flower pot, reading papers, his glasses lopsided on his nose and tongue sticking out cutely in concentration.

Harry jumped when he heard a sound from his phone. He blushed rose as he realised it was a message from Louis.

“Hey baby, saw you working. Would you like to come out to the garden to have a chat? I have snacks!” Harry set the papers down immediately, grabbed his hat and jogged off to the garden.

Harry squinted under the sudden light as he looked around for Louis. Suddenly two warm arms wrapped around his middle and instantly Harry was swallowed by a familiar coffee scent.

“Want to go somewhere private princess? I don’t think we can talk here.”

Louis whispered as Harry snuggled back into his chest, not willing to move. It seems he really, really _liked_ Louis. He heard Louis snicker behind him as he drew his arms back, freeing Harry. Harry did not like that, not one bit. He twisted towards Louis, but a finger to his lips silenced anything he was about to say.

“No arguments baby, we can’t talk here and you know it. Besides I want to show you something special. It’ll be the perfect end to the first day of the trip.”

Harry nodded and Louis led him to the side, pushing the vines aside, revealing a stone pathway up to the top of the neighbouring building. Harry blinked in confusion and Louis simply smiled in reply, taking Harry’s hand and leading him up the stairway.

Harry couldn’t find the words to describe the view. Angelic, beautiful, stunning, they all felt weak compared to what Louis presented to him. The rose-stained clouds scattered across the orange sky created a beautiful mosaic as the dark green trees cast a contrasting shadow casting an ethereal glow on the entire city. As Harry stood unmoving against the balcony rail, he felt Louis pull him close and say,

“This is how you look to me darling. Now do you realise why I call you a princess? You are the most beautiful creature I’ve laid my eyes on.”

Harry blushed under the praise. He still didn’t understand how someone so kind, loving and popular would find him pretty. But somehow he knew that finding someone like Louis would be near impossible.

“Do you remember that we have an aquarium trip the day after the _beach tour_? We can have our first date there if you don’t mind.”

Harry giggled at Louis’ sarcasm and nudging him in the stomach he teasingly said,

“No need to play prince charming Lou. I know that you’re a devil. One of the worst to be honest.”

Louis just stood wide-eyed at what Harry said. Harry had no clue what got him so surprised. Had he said something wrong?

“U-umm… W-what did you call me Harry?”

Harry covered his face in embarrassment. How the fuck did he let that nickname slip? God, he was an idiot.

“L-Lou…” Harry heard a happy laugh echo in the air. He peeked out from his fingers. Louis stood there with a face-splitting grin.

“S-so I can call y-you that?”

“Of course!!” Louis exclaimed, pure joy on his face as he tilted Harry’s head towards him, pecking him on the forehead.

Harry returned his grin and bounded to the stairs, but this time with a skip in his step. He stopped and turned around when he noticed that Louis was not following him. Louis was leaning back against the railing, the dim light bracketing his broad figure, highlighting the contradicting his tender smile.

Harry couldn’t move. Literally. He couldn’t take his eyes off the man before him. Then Louis called out to him,

  
“Hazza, baby, I love you. Always.”

Harry had heard that a million times. But for the first time, he felt those words hit his heart. He blushed dark red as his mouth threatened to repeat the words. He mumbled nonsense as he bolted down the stairs covering his quivering mouth with his palm and sprinted to his room, ignoring Niall’s sudden chatter.

He slammed the door closed. He sunk to the ground thinking whether he had finally gone mad. He liked Louis, but did not know him enough to _love_ him. But nothing else could explain the strange shit happening every single time he looked into that endless blue.

Louis was bored out of his mind. The tutor was blabbering bullshit and he was stuck amidst of sweaty half naked men and women on the beach.He had begun to play with a droplet of sweat on his forehead. Harry and the other professors were not here either. They would be here in a few minutes according to Zayn’s expert information. When he was just about to pass away from boredom, a deep voice cheered,

“Hello! The teachers are here! Did we miss anything?”

Louis looked to his right from where he sat and his soul left his body. He couldn’t believe his eyes. His innocent princess had waltzed onto the beach with baby blue shorts cut so high that it could pass for panties and it clung to the smooth, hairless skin of his luscious thighs. Of course, he was naked waist-up, showing off his pudgy hips and love handles.

As Louis took in the sight in front of him, a pebble came flying to his forehead and a gruff voice shouted,

“Hey lover boy! Stop gawking at your professor! Focus!”

Louis definitely hated him. What was his problem? He gritted his teeth but kept mum.

After around three seconds Louis lost interest again and inclined slightly towards Harry. His face caught on fire. Literally. His cheeks blazed red as he ogled Harry’s ass completely moulded into those fucking _shorts_. He could feel himself drooling when Harry shook his bum as he moved around. He knew he had promised Harry that he would do nothing sexual but boy, did he want to grab handfuls of that perfect arse as Harry rode him into oblivion.

Harry shivered as he felt a gaze on him. He cautiously turned his head around, expecting a stalker or something. His eyes widened when his crystal eyes locked with dark and hungry ocean ones. He bit his lip hard, fidgeting with his hair as Louis licked his lips still ogling Harry. Soon Harry realised that Louis had a class going on and here he was eye-fucking Harry. Harry liked it no doubt but he preferred Louis’ whole body not one half-eaten by sharks.

Louis was thinking of a way to get his princess to blow him, when a pair of nervous, urgent emerald eyes came into view. He had realised that he had been caught staring quite a while ago, but somehow this felt different. Harry darted his eyes between Louis and the tutor and raising his eyebrows in the same direction. Louis smiled as he watched Harry endearingly. Obviously the man was trying to get him to pay attention to the class but it was a futile attempt.

Staying true to his stubborn nature, Louis stuck out his tongue, pointed his finger in Harry’s direction and bobbed his slightly open mouth up and down, in the least suspicious way possible. Harry just stood there wide-eyed at Louis’ insinuation. He glowered at Louis and ran to the shower with a hand over his crotch.Louis waited for the stupid class to end before following Harry. On the way he was pulled to the side by Professor Horan with mischievous grins on is face.

Harry stood under the cold shower as he ran a palm over his now free cock. How the fuck he got hard from Louis hinting a blowjob that only God knows. As he began to calm himself another hand enveloped his over his dick. He shuddered when he felt a hot breath trail down his neck and stop to suck at his sweet spot before whispering,

“I heard something baby. It seems you have planned this all along. Did I hear right love?”

Harry’s breathing got increasingly laboured as Louis removed his hand from his dick to pinch at his nipples while the other stroked along his inner thigh. His voice was barely audible as he whimpered,

  
“M-maybe, b-but you broke your promise again”

Harry heard Louis growl above him. Harry mewled as his cock blurted out another drop of precome at that, hole clenching as Louis’ dick brushed past it.

“You tried to get Daddy hot and heavy with these fucking shorts didn’t you princess?”

Harry fell back into Louis as he slapped his ass. It was true that he did that though. The question was who told him? The only other person involved in the plan was Niall. Harry was definitely going to kill him.

Louis licked his ear before biting it making Harry shiver and moan.They both jumped as loud sound interruppted their intimate moment.

Louis swore under his breath as he pulled out the guilty phone. Harry could feel him scowl as he buried his face in Harry’s hair and muttered something he couldn’t catch. Harry twisted to him and wrapped his arms around his neckas he said,

“It was from Niall wasn’t it? Everyone makes that face when Niall arrives. It must be something important right?”Louis rolled his eyes.

“Ok fine maybe not important. But do _you_ find it fun?”

Harry smiled as he heard him mumble a small ‘yes’. He poked him on the nose and said,

“Then go on you fool. Besides we have date tomorrow. We’ll talk then and now we’re in public so don’t go around slapping my arse alright?”

Louis laughed and kissed Harry on the cheek before adjusting his pants and running out.

Harry sunk to the ground, raising a shaky hand to rub against the still hot love-bite Louis had left on his neck. He jerked himself off and barely got in three strokes before he came all over the white marble floor. He worried his lower lip as he wondered why he had felt a strong urge to mark Louis all over before he left the bathroom.

Harry sighed as he stood up not willing to break his head over such a thing. For now he decided to get some coffee for Louis to lighten him a bit. Afterall, he had been quite grumpy when he left. He grabbed his shorts and pulled them on before buying coffee from a nearby café and jogged over to where the students and teachers were sitting in a circle.

The first thing Harry noticed was Kendall, a pretty student in Louis’ class who he quite liked, seated on the lap of a person with familiar chestnut hair, broad back and black shorts. The coffee slipped from his hands drawing profanities from the other visitors. He paled when he saw Louis _smiling happily_ at the girl on his lap, _clutching her waist_ tightly as she shifted around.

For some reason Harry felt weak, very weak. He felt tears well up in his eyes and heard a distinct loud crack somewhere. The only coherent thought running in his nearly broken mind was,

_“What?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. I hope you liked it. I would like you guys to take a guess on what would happen next.  
> Please leave Kudos/Comments. It helps me write better.  
> The next chapter may take some time so please do wait. I might update other fics if I can.  
> So I'll see you guys in March.  
> Till then,
> 
> PEACE OUT:)))


	9. Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guyssssssss. I'M BACK!!!!!!!! Yay! Exams are finally over but life is still hectic. I know I'm back after so long and you might expect a fabulous chapter but no such luck. I'm sorry.  
> So if you guys also read comments, jennyswift1312 (how do you link stuff???) asked for an update gc. I'm not really a scheduled type of person so I may forget more often than not about the gc. I may comsider it in the future though.  
> I'm so sorry jenny if you felt bad. I'm really really sorry. I hope you continue to read my story and comment. Please?
> 
> Please commence reading

Louis was sick and tired of this. How did he get talked into playing truth or dare again? Oh yes, that bastard Horan.

 _You wanna play truth or dare bud? The professors will be there too!_ _It’ll be great fun!_ Louis repeated in his head, poorly imitating Professor Horan’s Irish accent. His glare immediately switched to a tight smile as Kendall looked down at him from where she sat on him, her eyes twinkling suggestively.

How could Louis turn Niall down when he gave him the perfect excuse to get a lap full of _cute and cuddly Harry Styles?_ But God loved playing with him. His princess hadn’t even turned up! No it was just wonderful! Now he had to sit through the entire game with a trying to be attractive girl who Louis didn’t even like. And her constant squirming was annoying. He had to constantly remind his dick not to shrivel up and disappear before he could fuck his kitten.

Louis zoned out as his mind drifted to his sweet baby. He dreamed of both of them, alone on a beach just like this, feeding each other ice cream as they watched the sunset. God, that would be amazing. Louis sighed blissfully as he watched them kissed sweetly on the beach.

Then, Louis felt Zayn nudge his shoulder impatiently. Louis’ dream shattered as he glared at the dark-haired man. What was his problem! Couldn’t he wait until his dream Harry was sound asleep in his arms? Then Zayn smiled urgently pointing to his left with his eyes. Louis rolled his own as he looked over to check what had got his best friend’s knickers in a twist.

God no.

Louis watched as familiar high cut blue shorts came into view walking towards the other end of the circle. Louis almost jumped to his feet, ready to throw Kendall off his lap if it meant he could explain the situation to his princess. But a cheery voice interrupted,

“Hey where are you going Tommo? The dare was to keep Kendall on your lap throughout the game. You can’t just run off between just cause you have a boner, my dude.”

Louis just glared at Niall in shock and anger. Boner! His dick had shriveled up completely. He was gonna get that bastard back and that is a Tomlinson promise. He wanted puke as he watched Kendall blush and shy away, settling back down on his lap. After a thousand or so mental curses, Louis heard a small sniffle. His head shot up to look at the source of the sound.

Louis wanted to cry. Harry stood against an umbrella pole, calming himself by rubbing his hand over his arm as his eyes glistened brightly in the sun. Were those tears? Louis couldn’t tell. Every single cell in his body itched to wrap his arms and comfort the man. Louis couldn’t stand tears in those big, green eyes especially when they were because of him.

“Tommo! It’s your turn to pick! Truth or Dare.”

Louis glowered at the Irishman. He was definitely doing this on purpose.

“Truth” Louis gritted out.

“Hehe, I’ve got a perfect question for you – Who is your dream partner? Give us details.”

Louis didn’t want to - _need to_ say anything. He could just point to the angel across him. That was all he needed in his dream partner. He looked to the man in question and was taken aback. Harry looked on the verge of breaking down, insecurity shining in his eyes as he turned away the moment their eyes met.

Louis never wanted to see that again.

“My dream partner would be… a cute guy with soft curls, pudgy hips and forest green eyes. And a pretty personality.”

This time when Louis looked at him, Harry was smiling. A small one that made his face glow, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he shied away. Louis grinned as he sent him a smile of his own. Then Kendall giggled as she said,

“You look really cute when you smile. All the girls would go crazy if they saw that” With that she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, the rest whistling obnoxiously. Louis wished the Earth would swallow him whole. Why was he being subjected to this torture? He just wanted to spend time with his love and here he was stuck amidst this crazy crowd. He sent her a faux smile as he returned to staring at Harry.

_Harry._

Louis turned just in time to see a single tear roll down his cheeks before he bolted towards the hotel.

No, no, no,no. _No._

All of this was wrong. This time Louis stood up, casually tossing Kendall onto the sand as he went to follow. Once agin Niall stopped him,

“Where are ya off to again, Tommo? The game is still on. Ya can’t just quit.”

“Look Professor Horan, I have absolutely no time for your worthless shenanigans. Let me go right now.”

“Hey you don’t need to get so hot under the collar. I was just-“

“I said _right now_ Professor and I mean it.”

“Look Tommo this-“

That was it. Louis was running out of time to catch his kitten and Niall was not helping. So he did what he did best. He pushed him aside and sprinted towards the hotel, completely missing the subtle wink that Kendall and Niall shared.

******************

Harry slammed the door, locking it shut before flomping down on the bed. He grabbed a pillow, stuffing his face into it and screamed. It came out muffled as he let the tears flow down his pretty face. He knew it. Louis didn’t actually love him. But knowing it and seeing it through his own two eyes were completely different. He felt like someone was twisting his heart and crushing it. He was suffocating.

It was not fair. Not fair at all. Louis had no right to toy with his feelings like this. He looked so cozy with that- with that _girl._ And what was he telling him? _‘I love you more than anything’’You are everything to me’._ Nonsense. Harry let out a humourless chuckle as another tear stained his pillow. He believed it. He believed a handsome, popular boy would fall in love with a bookworm like him.

But it felt so real. He felt like he could be himself around Louis. Like he didn’t need to put up any farces or facades. It felt like home. He felt warm and loved. Harry began questioning everything. Was it all fake? Every single look, smile and kiss. Was it all fake? Harry couldn’t bring himself to believe it but he had to for it was the truth. What he had seen mere minutes ago was proof. A smiling Louis with a smiling Kendall. Harry gritted his teeth as he felt anger course through him. He threw the pillow at the wall, hearing a crash as something fell to the floor along with it. He wondered if he could ever believe in love again.

_Love._

Harry laughed sarcastically as he stood up, picking up the fallen vase as he walked to the mirror. He examined his ruined self. Eyes red and puffy, face swollen, quivering hands and broken heart. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something sparkle on his hand. Harry brought his hand to eye-level and felt himself break all over again. The gold ring. Louis’ ring. A lone drop of salty water dripped across it shiny surface as Harry collapsed onto the floor, back against the bed as his mind dove into his favourite memories.

_Their first meeting,_

_” It’s Louis, Louis Tomlinson, ‘princess’.”_

_Louis’ cheekiness,_

_“So I can call you whatever I want when we are alone. Is that what you mean to say angel ?”_

_Pervertedness,_

_“Can I fuck you?”,_

_Possessiveness,_

_” Harry Edward Styles, you are mine. Mine and only mine.”_

_His confession,_

_“Because I love you, you fool”_

_Incessant teasing,_

_“Admiring the hall, princess?”_

_And his sweetness,_

_“Princess, I’ll always love you. You’ll always be my angel. In fact, I can proudly say that you are my first true love.”_

Harry slowly opened his wet eyes, surprised to see that he had a soft, loving smile etched on his face. He looked down at his ring. He felt warm inside. Everything around him looked pink and rosy. It was like how his mum used to describe love to him,

_“You know pumpkin, when you are in love nothing remains the same. You begin to see everything through rose coloured glasses. Everything looks pretty.”_

It was like he was in _love._ But there was no way he could be in love. He had no one that close to him. He stood up and once again peeked into the mirror. His mind went blank as he saw someone else in the mirror.

Louis. Louis stood there behind him, smiling as he tousled the hair of a small girl. He then reached out and pecked someone on the lips. _Harry._ It was Harry. The real Harry reached out to grab the blue-eyed man but he vanished into a wisp of air, leaving Harry alone. There was no way this was possible. Absolutely no way. He just dreamt of Louis _kissing_ him. There was no other explanation.

It was official. Harry Styles loves Louis Tomlinson.

But what was the point now? Harry pulled the ring off his finger and placed on the palm of his hand closing it as he faced himself in the mirror again,

“Look what you have done to me Louis Tomlinson. I was your professor and you could’ve let me be. But no. You had to force yourself into my life and destroy it. This is what you wanted right? For me to love you? So here I am. In love with your blue eyes, perfect face, pretty smile and stupid jokes. But where are you? W-with your ‘girlfriend’.” Tears fell from his eyes and onto the floor as he said the last few words. He tried to choke out a few more words but they came out incoherent as he buried his head in his arms and cried. Then an urgent knock sounded against the door and his favourite voice spoke,

“Harry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. I hope you liked it.  
> Sorry for the angst guys. Fluff will return I promise.  
> Once again sorry jenny. I am so sorry.  
> Please leave Kudos/Comments on how you liked the angst. Rate it out of 10 please. New to this stuff.
> 
> Anyway  
> Love you guys<3


End file.
